


Stolen Jumpers & Secret Feelings

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Pansy has some questions about the marriage contract Theo's lawyer has drawn up, but what she finds at Theo's raises new questions.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Paneville





	Stolen Jumpers & Secret Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Panevi11e 2020: Stolen Jumper

It was the first time that Pansy had ever been inside Theo's house, let alone inside his bedroom. It felt wrong to be here, but at the same time it was the right place for her. If she was going to be his wife then they needed to at least get to know each other a little better, get a little bit more comfortable around each other.

He'd shown her in and up to his room, probably knowing full well that his father was thinking that something was going on up there, but she had a feeling that he wanted his father to think that as she lifted up a purple coloured sweater that definitely was not Theo's colour. She turned to face Theo, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly as she wordlessly asked for the explanation that she knew that she wasn't at all entitled to. She hadn't signed his contract yet and so they didn't owe anything to each other.

She had to ask him anyway, especially as the jumped unfolded and a bright yellow 'P' was emblazoned on it. She knew for a fact that it wasn't her jumper, but she couldn't think of any other reason he would have that letter in his room.

"That's not mine." Theo said before she managed to get any words out and snatched it away. He stuffed it under his pillow while Pansy gave a small laugh. It was nice to see his vulnerable side.

"I can see that. Whose is it?" She asked as she leaned against his desk, crossing her legs at the ankle. He knew about Neville so she didn't understand why he needed to feel like he had to be so secretive about whoever it was that he was supposedly seeing.

"It doesn't matter." Theo's voice was cold and Pansy gave a small sigh as realised that the conversation was being shut down before it had even begun.

She glanced towards the window and watched as a cloud moved past before she made to speak again. "I have some questions about the contract." She knew that it wasn't exactly a light topic, but he didn't exactly make himself easy to talk to so it wasn't as if she had any sort of segue.

"That's really something our lawyers should discuss." Theo said quietly. Pansy knew that he was right, in a way, but she didn't want to end up only talking to him through a lawyer for the rest of their lives, she wanted to be able to talk to him directly about all of this. He surprised her by asking, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm not disputing it, I know that you've put it in there for the same reason that our parents arranged this whole thing in the first place. I just wanted a timeline, I guess." Pansy found that she couldn't ask the question outright that had been burning inside of her since she had read the contract, which annoyed her to no end.

"A timeline? For the wedding, you mean? I thought your mum was the one planning all of that?" Theo was frowning slightly and she could feel him studying her face, as if he knew that that wasn't what she wanted to know.

"No, not the wedding. More like… the marriage… the…" She trailed off, her nerve completely disappearing in that moment. She took a breath before she continued. "I have to bear your child."

"I don't have a timeline, Pansy." Theo told her, seemingly relaxing a little as he sat down on the bed. "I wasn't aware I needed to plan our entire future out."

"You don't." She said quickly. "I just wanted to know if you did have any plans."

Pansy hadn't spoken to Neville yet except for their brief meeting at the engagement party the night before and he was in fact the next stop on her list. She had wanted to know what sort of future she could offer him before she went over to his and lay her heart on the table, but it seemed the three of them - or the four if Theo ever admitted who owned that jumper - would just have to figure this all out as they went along.

"Let's just get through the wedding part first, yeah?" Theo said softly. "We can worry about 'timelines' and children afterwards."

Pansy gave a short nod, though that proved just how much Theo didn't really know her as she was going to worry anyway. It wasn't as if she could just switch that part of her off just like that after all.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked out the window again. She wondered if she should just excuse herself, but she had made a promise to herself to at least try to get to know him or it was going to be a long marriage, that was for sure.

She made herself turn her attention back to Theo who was now sitting in the middle of his bed cross-legged and watching her in a way that made Pansy nervous. It felt as if she was being judged, even though she knew that she had done nothing wrong - at least not to Theo.

"If you're worried I'm going to make you sleep with me, I'm not." Theo said after a moment or two. "You're not my type, and there are other ways to have children."

Pansy gave a short laugh at that. She hadn't even really considered how it would happen, but she couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she wasn't going to be forced into anything else that she didn't want to do. "You're not really my type either." She told him. Pansy had only ever been attracted to one person and that person was Neville so she wasn't going to be offended that Theo wasn't attracted to her, not when they had much bigger fish to fry.

"Then it's settled, we'll explore other options." Theo told her, flashing her what appeared to be a genuine smile. "Speaking of your type, though, have you been to see Longbottom? I saw you two together at the party… I thought he didn't know?"

"He didn't til my mother invited him to the party." Pansy rolled her eyes. She was mainly over it, but it still annoyed her that she hadn't gotten to tell Neville herself. "I'm paying him a visit this afternoon. Gonna try and be brave and tell him how I feel about him."

"You sure do things backwards, huh?" Theo hummed, lifting an eyebrow as he shook his head a little. "Well, good luck."

"What about you?" Pansy asked, nodding towards his pillow and the hidden jumper. "Have you told the owner of that about your feelings?"

Pansy could have been mistaken but she was sure that she saw Theo's cheeks turning a soft pink. "Uh. Not in as many words, no… We - uh - we're a casual thing."

"And yet you didn't deny that you have feelings for them, interesting.." Pansy teased him. She was careful not to assume pronouns, however, just in case that was the reason that Theo didn't feel that he could just come clean. She wouldn't judge him if he didn't have feelings for a man, though she could understand why he would think that she would, considering that they had both been brought up under the same ideals. As the sole children of their bloodlines, they had one job to do and that job couldn't be done if you were gay - at least you couldn't until now. As Theo had pointed out, there were now other ways to continue bloodlines.

"Oh, shut up." Theo was a darker shade of pink now but at least he was laughing and Pansy would have been lying if she had said that she wasn't enjoying this side of him.

"As you wish, but you'll tell me who it is eventually." She said in a sing-song voice, knowing full well that she was right and if she had her way then she wouldn't have to wait too long before she found out who the owner of the jumper was. If she didn't have other things to worry about then she would probably have spent time that evening speculating over who the owner could be, but fortunately for Theo, Neville took lost of her waking thoughts currently.

Slowly she moved to sit on the bed, crossing her own legs as she faced him. This was the man that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, or at least had to pretend to spend her life with, and this was the first time that she had started to even feel remotely comfortable around him. She supposed that this was the first time that she had seen him a little vulnerable and it had made her see him in a different light.

"I won't pry." She promised as she saw him push the pillow a little further back. She wouldn't force anything out of him, that would just set them both back to square one. She turned her hands so that they were palm up, hoping to show him that she meant no harm - though she didn't exactly intend to treat him like a wild animal either.

"No, but I will." Theo flashed her a grin. "What exactly are you going to say to Longbottom?"

Pansy let out a groan but she just about managed to resist the urge to cover her face. She might have had all night and all morning to figure that out, but she had no idea, except that this could go horribly wrong if she said the wrong thing, and that could happen very easily.

"I'm going to wing it." She admitted and the look on her fiancé's face was absolutely priceless - apparently that was the wrong answer.


End file.
